New Years Wishes
by scorpiusss
Summary: Hermione dreams of her fairy tale relationship. She doesn't get it with Ron in her sixth year, so what happens in her seventh year when she realizes she's starting to play cat and mouse with Draco Malfoy?
1. New Years Eve

**Summary:** Hermione dreams of her fairy tale relationship. She doesn't get it with Ron in her sixth year, so what happens in her seventh year when she realizes she's starting to play cat and mouse with Draco Malfoy

**A/N:** First of all most of the stuff (characters, places etc.) belongs to J.K. Rowling, so yeah that's like my disclaimer :D. This is my first story in English (I'm from Finland) that I actually publish, so I really apologize for my grammar mistakes. Feel free to tell me about them so I can be a better writer :D This first chapter goes on rather quickly, but that's because the story is mostly based on their seventh year, not sixth. But yeah here's the story, hope you enjoy and please do review!

"Ten!"

"Nine!"

Hermione looked next to her, seeing Ron by her side. The students of Hogwarts were standing outside near to Hagrid's hut and waiting for the year to change.

"Eight!

"Seven!"

The countdown continued, second after second.

"Six!"

"Five!"

"Four!"

It was now or never. Feeling the butterflies in her stomach, the young sixth year turned to face the ginger.

"Three!"

Ron turned to face the brown haired girl. He didn't look at her directly, but that was just his typical awkwardness. Hermione was ready to get on her tip toes to kiss the boy she had had feelings for such a long time.

"Two!"

Ron took couple steps forward, moving past Hermione.

"One! Happy new year!"

Hermione whirled around to see where Ron had gone, and saw him kissing Lavender Brown. The cheers of joy and booms of fireworks muffled in Hermione's ears as she looked at Ron and Lavender. She felt like she was alone in the crowded field.

Feeling the lump in her throat and sweat in her hands, Hermione turned around and started making her way through the packed yard back to the school. She saw happy faces everywhere and couples holding their hands after their new years kiss. It didn't seem fair.

Finally the young witch managed to get out of the sea of students and inside the school. With crystal clear, salty and bitter tears in her eyes, Hermione rushed the stairs in to the Gryffindor common room. She threw herself to her bed up at the girls bedroom and closed the curtains around her bed, snuggling under her blanket.

Hermione didn't get it. She had had feelings for the youngest Weasley brother for so long now and she had been sure he had felt the same too. Even Ginny had noticed it – she had told Hermione that Ron kept talking about her all the time during Christmas vacation.

But he kissed Lavender. The New Years kiss Hermione had been dreaming about since she was a little girl, looking at the fireworks with her parents and her neighbors, was stolen by a girly girl Lavender. The kiss, that Hermione wanted to have with someone she truly loved. The kiss that ended the year and started the new one. She didn't have it with Ron. She wanted, but didn't have it.

The tension between the two had been clear since their fifth year, but all of a sudden it was gone.

The tears came streaming down Hermione's face when she thought about the picture that had burned deep in her brain of Lavender and Ron kissing under the dark sky surrounded by colorful fireworks.

Hermione's sobs as her lullaby, the girl fell asleep.

The next morning Hermione woke up way before the others. It made sense, since she had fell asleep much earlier. After the fireworks most of the students had gone in to the Great Hall for late night supper and a small party for the fifth, sixth and seventh years. The party had lasted until three o'clock and some students had tried to stay in the corridors after that.

Hermione glanced at the clock in the common room and saw it was only eight. Hermione knew she was probably the only one up besides the teachers and ghosts. Not wanting to wait anyone to join her for breakfast, she got up from the couch and made her way to the Great Hall. They had vacation for the next two days, so Hermione was wearing her black jeans and an oversized jumper instead of her school robes.

Lazily, the brown haired girl shambled down the stairs, seeing nothing but deserted corridors and halls around her. Even most of the paintings were still asleep, and Hermione tried to be as quiet as possible, not wanting the angry looks from the paintings.

Hermione reached the Great Hall, but wasn't looking around anymore. She was whirling a lock of her long hair around her finger, thinking about nothing. She was just about to enter the refectory, when she bumped into someone.

"Watch where you're going, Granger", the bitter voice of Draco Malfoy said before Hermione was even able to look up at the person she had run in to. Of course out of all the people at Hogwarts it just had to be the cold hearted Slytherin asshole Hermione bumped into.

"Good morning to you too, Malfoy. I assume you had a wonderful night since you're up so early", Hermione remarked sarcastically.

"My night was unbelievably great, thanks for your concern. I don't think yours was that awesome though. I saw that lame excuse for a wizard you call Weasley snogging that quirky girl from our year last night at the fourth floor. It looked kind of sad. I've always known the weaselbee is bad with the ladies, but the way he was eating her face was just pathetic. Weren't you supposed to be like a couple? You would've been a great one. Such a shame", Malfoy said thoughtfully.

Hermione felt the blood running through her veins. They had continued kissing after the New Years countdown? Now that Hermione thought about it, she didn't know what the hell had she expected then.

"Sod off, Malfoy", Hermione muttered and gave up the thought about having a breakfast. She turned around and stomped outside, not hearing what Malfoy shouted after her.

Hermione felt a tear coming out of the corner of her eye. She wiped it off and wrapped her arms around her. It was really cold outside, but then again it was the first of January. A cold winter breeze came straight to Hermione's face and made her eyes water even more. She decided to go back inside and go to the library to get her mind out of things.

Hermione had been sitting in the comfortable seat for couple hours now, and the deserted library became more crowded as the clock came to eleven. Hermione heard how some seventh years were gossiping about the events last night.

"Cormac was such a sweetheart! He gave me roses after we came back inside. It's just quite embarrassing that he's so young", a girl with long blonde hair spoke.

"Yeah but he's hot so it's okay", another girl giggled.

Hermione rolled her eyes. She still thought Cormac McLaggen made Grawp look like a gentleman. But even though Cormac wasn't probably the most attractive guy in Hermione's mind, she was still a little bit jealous to the blonde girl. Every girl wants to be the princess in their story, but Hermione was afraid she was just a backup character helping other princesses to get their princes. She had always been surrounded by boys, since Ron and Harry were her best friends, but no one had never really showed any romantic interest towards her. Not even Ron, even though Hermione had thought so.

"Hermione!" Ginny came behind the witch and sat opposite of her. She was smiling and looked so happy Hermione didn't want to tell her about Ron. Ginny did know she liked him, but according to the ginger's face, she had no clue how heart-broken Hermione really was at the moment.

"Hey, Ginny. Did you sleep well?" Hermione asked politely, closing the heavy book in her lap.

"Yeah. Where did you go last night? I didn't see you after the fireworks. Did you go somewhere with Ron? I didn't see him either", Ginny teased with a grin. Hermione chewed her lower lip and felt her heart jump all the way to her throat. She didn't want to cry in front of everybody in the library.

"Oh… no. I went to bed early", Hermione said truthfully. Ginny cocked her eyebrow in confusion, but didn't have any more time to ask questions when Dean Thomas came to sit with them.

"Hey, Hermione", Dean greeted and pulled Ginny up from her seat, sitting in her place and dragging her back to sit on his lap. That made Hermione's heart jolt again. She glanced around and saw couples around laughing and sitting next to each other and girls gossiping about last night. She felt kind of sad not having all that.

"Hi, Dean. I assume you're like… a couple now or?" Hermione cleared. Ginny nodded and gave Dean a small kiss in the corner of his mouth. Hermione smiled a little sadly, but neither of them seemed to notice.

"How was your last night? I don't remember seeing you anywhere", Dean asked and wrapped his arms around Ginny. Did everybody just have to notice she hadn't been there at the last night's party?

"I wasn't feeling too good so I went to sleep early", Hermione explained and started gathering her belongings around her.

"I'll go now, I need to catch up with some people", Hermione lied and made her way out of the library.

"See you later!" Ginny shouted after her, and Hermione heard Madame Pince shushing angrily.

Hermione walked all the way to the fourth floor, where she knew one corner that was always free. The fourth floor was also the quietest place in Hogwarts after the library because Peeves was known to make most of his pranks there. Hermione had never seen the mean poltergeist there, so she didn't really know why everyone thought so.

Hermione reached the corner surrounded by big windows and sat down to the cold floor. She opened the book she had been reading back at the library and tried to concentrate, but her mind wandered back to Ron and Lavender time after time. The thing about Hermione was, that she never truly let her feelings show. She didn't directly think crying was weakness – she had seen Harry crying multiple times, but still thought he was one of the strongest people in the world - but because she had always been comforting others, like Ginny or Harry, she felt like it wasn't okay to cry. Maybe she was afraid that people might have thought she wasn't this "strong" person who always saw something positive in everything. Merlin, she even though Malfoy had a heart somewhere deep in the depths of his body, but still didn't feel comfortable crying. Not in front of others, that is.

"I had a feeling you'd be in here", Hermione heard Harry's voice coming from the direction that led to the school staircase. The bushy haired lifted her head up and saw her best friend walking towards her. Harry had been sitting there multiple times with Hermione and Ron whenever they had needed some space from other people.

"First I thought of the library and the room of requirement, but somehow my feet just led here", Harry noted, sitting next to Hermione, who smiled at him a little.

"I heard about Ron. Well I actually saw him with Lavender. I'm sorry", Harry apologized. Hermione looked at him in confusion. How did Harry know about her crush in Ron?

Ginny. She probably had told him.

"It's fine. I think you've heard about Ginny and Dean too?" Hermione asked back.

"How did you even know I liked her?" Harry asked. Now he was the one lifting an eyebrow. Hermione laughed little.

"Everyone can see it. It's basically written in your forehead."

"I don't think there would be room for it. Since I have this scar and all", Harry joked, rubbing his lighting shaped mark.

It had been obvious that Harry had liked the red headed girl for a long time, and Hermione knew Harry was just as sad as she was.

"Do you think there's someone for everybody, Harry?" Hermione trembled. She was sad for herself and Harry.

"I… I think so, yeah. But we're young and we have time to find the one", he answered, a bit startled about her sudden question.

Hermione knew Harry was right. They were young and they shouldn't worry about such things. But Hermione had never really had anyone to snuggle under the blankets with in a cold winter nights, or someone to look at the stars in the sky in a summer night, and she wanted that. She wanted that fairytale relationship, where everything was easy, maybe just couple fights, but where the guy would buy flowers every now and then just to surprise the girl and make her blush and you know, just the thing every romance lover wants.

Hermione had wanted that from Ron, but right now she didn't even think it could ever be possible. Somehow he had managed to make her believe there was something between them, but then he had just passed Hermione and kissed Lavender.

"Have you seen him Ron?" Harry asked and threw his arm around Hermione's shoulders, pulling her closer to him.

"No. But I don't even want to. Not yet."

The two sat there in silence for a while, changing just some words every now and then. They didn't get up until five o'clock, when it was time to eat.

Hermione and Harry went down to the Great Hall and saw it was almost full already. Harry had told Hermione that some seventh years had somehow managed to bring alcohol in to Hogwarts, so some of the students were having a major hangover based on their appearance.

"Ron is sitting there with Lavender. Do you want to go there or sit somewhere else?" Harry whispered to Hermione and nodded in the direction where they had been sitting past five years.

Hermione felt like crying again when she saw the two sitting next to each other, laughing happily not knowing about the knifes that stabbed Hermione's heart over and over again. She wanted to turn away and run somewhere to weep, but she hadn't ate anything that day, so she had no choice but to go there.

"It's fine", Hermione gulped, following the black haired boy to the table.

"Hi! I haven't seen you since last night", Ron greeted both of his friends. Hermione felt a sudden urge to yell at him. How did he fucking dare to make her feel like this? How did he have the nerve to lead her into nothing, and now pretend like there was nothing between them?

"Yeah, I became a little sick last night", Hermione said bitterly. Ron didn't realize that by that she meant the picture of Ron and Lavender snogging last night during the New Year's eve.

"Are you okay now?" The ginger asked and looked worried.

No, I'm not and it's all your fault, Hermione thought.

"Yes."

Hermione didn't look at him at all during the meal. She ate, said few words to Harry who kept glancing towards Ginny and Dean and left back to her dorm.

The days went on and on and Hermione tried to heal her heart. Nothing remarkable happened at Hogwarts during the rest of her sixth year. Lavender and Ron kept snogging and spending the nights together in the common room, Dean and Ginny were shagging between classes and Harry tried to concentrate on quidditch. Hermione had re-read most of her favorite books and practiced healing spells. It wasn't long until the end of her sixth year came, and the whole lot was on to summer vacation. Hermione was relieved, because she knew she didn't have to see the same faces every single day, and she would really have a long break from Ron and Lavender. Hermione had become in terms with him dating the happy pink loving girl, but still felt kind of sad. Ron had probably seen it, because he had asked her couple times why was she so distant to him. Hermione had decided not to clarify things to him, if he really was that dumb not realizing it himself.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were standing at the King's Cross station and were ready to leave their goodbyes. As usual, no one was there to pick up Harry, the Weasley's were waiting for Ron and Hermione's parents were close together, looking around at the funny looking witches and wizards.

"I promise to write you often and Harry you can visit me anytime you want", Hermione said and hugged her friend. She wasn't sure if she was happy or sad leaving Harry who had to go back to the Dursley's.

"And what about me? Can't I visit you?" Ron joked kind of awkwardly. Hugging him had never been as natural as hugging Harry was.

"I think you're going to be too busy this summer hanging out with Lavender", Hermione stated and like before, Ron didn't understand her frustration with him. Ron spread his arms a little clumsily and Hermione hugged him awkwardly. They parted and Hermione felt really weird. She was sad and angry when it came to Ron, but she just didn't say it to him. Maybe she didn't want to seem weak or clingy. Merlin knows what.


	2. Back to school

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own anything that belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**A/N**: This chapter isn't that long either, but maybe the others in the future will be… ;) Again, please do correct my grammar mistakes and anything else that you think is wrong. Enjoy!

* * *

As Hermione's seventh year at Hogwarts got closer, she received an expected letter saying she was the new Head Girl. Honestly she wasn't surprised at all and neither was Harry when she told him. Hermione had written to Ron couple times, but she hadn't seen him during her summer vacation. Actually, the only person from Hogwarts Hermione had spent time with was Harry. They had been in London together, just sitting and talking, and they also went on a lake for fishing. Hermione didn't really like it since she didn't want to put the worms in the hook, but Harry was enjoying himself, which was important. Hermione knew he wasn't happy at Dursley's, so she did everything her friend wanted just for the sake of his happiness.

Now Hermione and Harry were standing at the King's Cross station, waiting for Ron. Hermione was guiding the younger students to the train since she was the Head Girl, but tried to keep some company for Harry at the same time.

During the summer, Hermione had changed a little. Her hair was few inches longer, she had gotten her body even more in shape than before and she had started adding a little bit more make-up to her face. She was pretty without it so she didn't use that much of it, but still more than before. She had also gotten more clothes than before, and her sense of style wasn't anymore baggy t-shirts and plain jeans.

"Hermione?" Harry called out while she was telling some first year where to put her luggage. She whirled around and saw Harry's weird facial expression.

"What?" She inquired, looking at the young man standing behind her.

"I think Malfoy is the Head Boy", he stated, looking at somewhere over Hermione. She turned around and saw Malfoy indeed giving directions to first years and talking to their parents.

"He can't be…" Hermione whispered, stomping off in his direction.

"Malfoy, pray tell me why in the name of Merlin are you wheeling around giving information to these students? I don't want them to be misled by some harmful Slytherin", Hermione snapped and placed her hands on her hips. Malfoy looked at her and sneered.

"I should've known you're the Head Girl."

"That didn't answer my question."

"Your question is invalid and stupid. As the brightest witch of our age and whatever the fuck they call you, one would think you'd know I'm the Head Boy", Malfoy cleared with a smug grin and moved his robe to the side so she was able to see his Head Boy badge.

Hermione had to blink couple times to actually understand the situation. Never in her wildest dreams had she thought Malfoy could be the Head Boy. Sure he was quite intelligent, but the position was not to be given to the smart people. It was for responsible and capable people and as far as Hermione knew Malfoy's reputation as the ladies man, she wasn't too convinced.

"How much did your daddy pay for that badge?" Hermione asked in a smug tone, making the blond roll his eyes and bend a little closer, lowering himself to her level of height.

"So much, that your sodding muggle family could never afford it", he hissed quietly and stomped off. Hermione narrowed her eyes and went back to stand next to Harry.

"He freaking is the Head Boy. I can't believe it. How in the world did that happen?" She asked looking at Malfoy who was pointing to the back of the train to some parents, then turning to face Harry, who looked in the same direction she had just watched.

"I have no idea, Hermione. But if Dumbledore thinks he is the one for the job then I don't think we should question it. And Malfoy seems to do okay, don't you think?" Harry shrugged. Hermione lifted both of her eyebrows in amaze.

"Harry Potter, are you ill?" Hermione lifted her palm to his forehead, making him roll his eyes and laugh.

"There you two are! I've been looking for you everywhere", Ron breathed out, coming next to the two.

"Hi, Ron. Had a nice summer?" Hermione asked politely, looking around to find if someone was lost.

"It was okay. You look great, Hermione. What have you two been up to these past couple weeks?" Ron inquired, still breathing heavily. He had probably been running to catch the train in time.

Hermione didn't have the time to answer him, so she let that job to Harry. She went to the back of the train to make sure everyone got their luggage in in time.

Hermione got lost in thought when she was looking around, taking care of everything. Hearing Ron say she looked good felt kind of weird. She had heard Harry saying multiple times how he liked when her hair was tied up and complimenting if she looked pretty, but it wasn't the same. There was nothing else but friendship from the both sides of the two. With Ron, it was different; Hermione had got over him somehow, but was still a little sad about the situation. Ron had truly broke her heart and it was something a girl doesn't get over so easily. Hermione thought if Ron would break up with Lavender and ask her to be with him, the answer would probably be yes. Hermione still had feelings for him even though she didn't fully admit them to herself.

The train driver whistled as a sign of the train leaving the station. Hermione hopped on as the last person, and saw how Malfoy got on at the other end of the train. The young witch sighed deeply as she realized she would have to spend most of the time in the Head's compartment.

Moving through the fussy train, Hermione made sure everyone was okay. She opened some compartment doors where were first years and asked if they were exited for their first year at Hogwarts.

"Hermione! Fancy seeing you here", the dreamy voice of Luna Lovegood came into Hermione's ears. They were standing opposite of each other in the train corridor and Luna was giving away Quibblers to the students walking past them.

"Hi Luna. Did you have a great summer?" Hermione asked, smiling at the happy blonde.

"Oh yes, it was lovely. And yours? I heard you're a Head Girl now. Congrats! I have to go now. I think there's some dwarfs in the compartment behind you", Luna cheered, walking past the other witch, who just rolled her eyes. She had actually missed Luna and her weirdness.

Hermione saw many familiar faces on her way to the Heads compartment. Neville was carrying some plants he was about to show to their Herbology teacher, Seamus had exploded many kinds of stuff during the summer and Parvati was wearing a new dress she had made herself. Hermione hadn't realized how much she had actually missed the people at Hogwarts until now.

Smiling to herself, she reached the compartment she was supposed to spend the trip to Hogsmeade. It wasn't long until her smile faded after seeing Malfoy sitting there looking outside of the window. He turned his face towards her as she entered the small cabin.

"Why weren't you walking around the train to check if everyone's okay?" Hermione demanded an answer and sat opposite of the blond.

"I think they can take care of themselves without having someone being all up in their business, Granger, so I think you should sit your ass down too", Malfoy sneered and looked at her with his eyes narrowed. Hermione huffed and crossed her arms.

"I would really much appreciate if you wouldn't be such an arrogant twat this year", Hermione spoke and still kept her eyes locked in his.

"And I would appreciate if you would stop talking for once", Malfoy spat back. At the same time he said that, their compartment door opened and Ginny stepped in, making Hermione look at her, but Malfoy keeping his eyes on the brown haired girl.

"Don't listen to him", Ginny said casually and leaned to the doorframe.

"I never do", Hermione answered and stood up, following Ginny to the corridor of the train. She closed the door behind her and looked at the red head.

"What's up?" Hermione asked from her friend. She hadn't seen Ginny not once during their summer vacation.

"Nothing much. I missed you during these past couple months. Come sit with us instead of that little shit", Ginny requested. Hermione really wanted since she hadn't seen most of her friends in a long time.

"Who are you sitting with?"

"Harry, Dean, Lavender and Ron", Ginny listed. Hermione didn't want to see Lavender and Ron all over each other, and she could just imagine how Harry felt looking at Ginny with Dean.

"Thanks for the offer but I have to sit here. We're going to have to talk about the upcoming year with Malfoy much for my dislike", Hermione shrugged.

Ginny left Hermione, who had to return back to Malfoy's companion.

"That Weaslette should get off her high horse and remember where she's coming from; from a poor and sad family who can't afford…" Malfoy started ranting as soon as Hermione stepped in and closed the door.

"Just shut up, will you?" Hermione cut him and sat down, looking away from the window. She wasn't surprised when Malfoy didn't do as she asked, but continued arguing.

"Actually, it should be you who needs to be put in the right place, you filthy…" again Malfoy didn't have enough time to say what was to be predicted, when the compartment door opened again and professor McGonagall stepped in, holding a piece of parchment in her hands.

"Nice to meet you after a long time, miss Granger, mister Malfoy", the elder professor greeted the two, who nodded politely.

"As you both obviously know, you're selected to be the Head Girl and Head Boy-", yes, unfortunately in Hermione's mind, "-you both should remember how great your position is. You have to show example for the younger students which means no arguing whatsoever." McGonagall knew the differences between the Malfoy heir and Hermione. It wasn't a secret the Malfoys didn't like muggleborns.

"I have already told the Prefects everything they need to know, because you two need to do so much other things this following year."

Great, Hermione thought. She would have to spend time with Malfoy. Sure she had known it when Malfoy turned out to be a Head Boy, but that they'd have to spend even more than that time together?

"You two have to organize a Halloween party, Yule Ball, the New Years party and some other events to make the students more united. To make planning for you more easy, we've decided you have to share a common room." Hermione's eyes widened and before she even had the chance to look at Malfoy, he was already objecting.

"But professor, that's not possible in any way." Hermione heard the horror in his voice, and she, for her own surprise, agreed fully with him.

"And why is that, mister Malfoy? I'm sure you have a great explanation for that", McGonagall requested, looking directly at Malfoy's silvery eyes. Hermione knew he didn't have a valid answer to that, so she decided to spoke.

"Be- because it would be terribly inappropriate. There is no way you can sort a girl and a boy into a same place where they would have to be alone, just the two of them." Hermione stuttered rapidly. She didn't know if the professor realized what she meant with that; maybe they would do something filthy (which they wouldn't, no way in hell). Imagine that.

"I think we, the headmaster and I, can rely on you not to act inappropriately, can we miss Granger? Or have we misunderstood your trustworthy? Both of yours", McGonagall eyed from Hermione to Malfoy.

"No, professor", Hermione muttered quietly.

"Good. You both will have your own bedrooms, but you'll share a bathroom and a common room. You will be informed about the location and password at the castle." With that, the older witch left the compartment, leaving behind angry Malfoy and sweaty handed Hermione.

"You have to give up your position", Malfoy fumed and made the girl opposite him look at him with so much distaste. Hermione got up with her hands clenched.

"And why on earth would I do that for?!" She barked out. Hermione had wanted to be a Head Girl since she had first read about them, and honestly she had no idea who would be a better Head than her. There was no way Hermione would've given up the position because of Malfoy.

"Because I don't want to fucking live with you for the last year in this shit pit", Malfoy spat back, standing up to face the furious witch. They were couple inches away from each other, both breathing angrily and looking at each other with hatred.

"And you think I share anything with you with a joy? You give up the sodding Head Boy badge!"

"And make my father disappointed? I don't think so."

"Stop pleasing your daddy and give up the position! You didn't deserve it anyway", Hermione sneered and straightened her back. Malfoy took a small step further and Hermione was able to feel his breathing in her skin. She was a little scared by it, you know, Draco Malfoy being this close to her, but Hermione didn't back down. Instead, she looked deep in his narrowed eyes for what felt like two years, after hearing his whisper kissing her skin.

"I deserved it more than you, you fucking fake witch." With that, the blond snapped back and left the compartment, closing the slide door aggressively.


End file.
